


Geschwisterliebe

by somali77



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>com/crack (also eigentlich canon?! ;D)<br/>Gojyo und Goku haben sich gaaanz doll lieb... oder doch nicht?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geschwisterliebe

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: “Du bist wie der Bruder, den ich niemals wollte”

~

 

“Sanzoooo, Gojyo bewirft mich mit Stinkesocken!”  
“Und du hast das Zeug von meinem Teller gefressen!”  
“Du hast gesagt, du willst es nicht mehr! Du hast doch nur noch die Kellnerin angeguckt!”  
“Hab ich gar nicht- du kleines Biest treibst mich noch in den Wahnsinn!”  
“DU treibst mich noch viel MEHR in den Wahnsinn!”  
“Sanzo- AU! Er zieht mir an den Haaren!- das war´s, mir ist egal wo du bleibst, aber du schläfst heute  
nicht bei mir im Zimmer!”  
“Wer will schon freiwillig mit dir in einem Zimmer schlafen, du blöder Kappa, das letzte Mal hast du mich  
beim Schlafen mit Edding bemalt!”  
“Nur weil du geschnarcht hast wie ein Walross, und ich wegen dir nicht schlafen konnte- wie kann so was  
Kleines wie du nur so laut sein!”  
“Hab ich nicht! Und ich- schnarche- überhaupt- nicht!”  
“Hast du wohl, und wie du schnarchst! Die Hütte wär´ fast über uns zusammengebrochen vor lauter Krach!”  
“Und du-... du-... du PUPST im Schlaf! Vor zwei Wochen wär´ ich mal fast erstickt!”  
“Bloß schade, dass du nicht GANZ erstickt bist, du kleine Pest!”  
“Sanzooooooh, Gojyo ist gemein zu mir!”  
“Sanzo, dein Affe versucht mich zu beißen! AUA! Was fällt dir-...!”  
“Lass mich-...!”  
“Nein-...!”  
“GAH-...!”

“Spielt friedlich, Kinder-...!”  
Hakkais freundlicher Versuch die Szene zu entschärfen, wurde vom energischem Klacken des  
Entsicherungshebels und dem ohrenbetäubenden Peitschen mehrerer Schüsse aus einer kleinkalibrigen  
Waffe in nächster Nähe unterbrochen.

In Sekundenbruchteilen war es still. Etwas Putz bröckelte von der Decke.  
“Schnauze jetzt”, knurrte Sanzo sehr leise und verteilte tödliche Blicke.  
“Ich schieß euch ein zweites Loch in den Hintern, wenn ihr nicht gleich die Klappe haltet.  
Und jetzt ab ins Bett!”

Kurz darauf war es dunkel. Zwei Doppelbetten in einem Viererzimmer waren nie eine tolle Idee, aber  
auf so einer Reise nahm man eben was man bekam. In einem der Betten gab es ein möglichst lautloses  
und umso erbitterteres Beintreten unter der Decke und Zerren an den Kissen.

Endlich lagen sie mit dem Rücken zueinander, es herrschte kurzfristiger Waffenstillstand. Goku zog eine  
finstere Schmollmiene zur Bretterwand hin.  
“Du bist wie der Bruder, den ich niemals wollte.”, zischte er.  
“Danke gleichfalls.”, tönte es hinter ihm.  
Gojyo zog die Decke mit kräftigem Ruck auf seine Seite.  
“Dafür kann ich in jedem Laden Alkohol kaufen, und du nicht- auch wenn du noch mal 500 Jahre alt wirst.”,  
grinste er in provozierendem Singsang-Ton, und entschied, dass der schmerzhafte Hieb mit dem Ellenbogen  
zwischen seine Rippen das wert gewesen war.

“Wer will schon Alkohol“, murrte der Kleinere zurück, “der macht einen nur dumm... sieht man ja an dir.”  
“Von Enthaltsamkeit wird man auch nicht schlau, wenn man mit Pavianhirn geboren ist... -so wie du.”  
“Perverser Kappa.”  
“Stinkender Affe...”  
Goku gähnte.

Am nächsten Morgen waren sie zusammen mit der Bettdecke ineinander verknotet und schnarchten  
friedlich auf Körperkontakt.

“Ach!”, war Hakkais erfreuter Ausruf, als er von seiner Morgentoilette zurück kam und frischgewaschen  
strahlte wie ein Plutoniumstab, “Sieh dir das an! Sind die Kinder nicht süß?”

Sanzo warf ihm aus schlafkleinen Augen einen verstörten Blick zu, und machte auf dem Weg ins Bad einen  
großen Bogen um ihn herum.

 

~


End file.
